charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Di Lung
Di Lung is a recurring rival of Courage the Cowardly Dog. He tends to serve as something of a plot device for the series, such as turning Courage into a fly in Courage the Fly, and creating Mecha Courage to replace him in Courage vs. Mecha-Courage. Appearance Di Lung has somewhat scruffy black hair and wears black sunglasses. He is usually seen with a white T-shirt, blue shorts, and sandals with flowers on them. Personality Di Lung has an intelligent but egotistic personality. He often belittles others and shows off his incredible inventions. He also has a more sadistic side, delighting in Mech Courage beating down his original counterpart. History He and his twin aunts, the Good Empress and the Evil Empress, appear in the episode "Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog". He makes a minor appearance in "Courage in the Big Stinkin' City," where he crashes into Eustace. This makes the farmer drop his hot-dog (much to Eustace's dismay), even though Eustace had been standing still and Di had walked right into him (to which Eustace exclaims "Watch where you're goin', ya fool!"). He also made a robotic version of Courage in "Courage vs. Mecha-Courage". He is over confident in his talents to the point that he calls himself "perfect." In "Campsite of Terror", Di Lung is shown to be quite wealthy, possibly because his aunt is the Empress of China, so this wealth probably funds his scientific inventions. He also had a TV show where people give him their wallets, checkbooks, and credit cards; implying that it will make the giver rich, but it was truly to make him richer. He also makes a minor appearance in "Record Dea]", where he is seen attending Velvet Vic's concert, "Scuba Scuba Doo", where he is seen surfing, "So in Louvre are we two", where he is seen exiting the museum, "Angry Nasty People", where he is seen at Jean Bon's diner Burgers Really Cheap, and "Le Quack Balloon", where he wrecks his bike by hitting Courage's leash. Lastly, he was revealed to be a former student of the Perfectionist in "Perfect," being able to build an exact representation of the Eiffel Tower out of toothpicks. Although it's heavily implied that she was not real, so this is likely not true. Powers and Skills Technology Di Lung is an incredible inventor and has vast knowledge of machinery and technology. Durability Similar to Eustace and Courage, Di Lung is incredibly durable, being run over by a car and still being able to talk. Trivia * In Chinese, his name (大龍, Dà Lóng) means Big Dragon, which probably supports the fact that he's royalty (nephew of the Chinese Empresses). The "Di", or 大, in his name is pronounced as "dye" and not "dah" (da) or "dee" (di, Pinyin romanization), perhaps from a Chinese dialect. * His car appears to be a 1950's red Corvette. Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog characters Category:Cartoons Category:Mischievous characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Torturers Category:Tricksters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:TV Show Characters Category:Humans Category:Comic Relief Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Dark Fantasy Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters with glasses Category:Black Hair